


The Final Shot

by Buildyoudown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Crushes, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Castiel, non-explicit sexual contact, photographer!Castiel, soccer player! dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyoudown/pseuds/Buildyoudown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a soccer player and Castiel is a sports photographer for the school newspaper. Dean has been flirting with Castiel for the past few weeks and Castiel assumes it's because he knows about his crush on him. When Castiel has to go with the soccer team for a weekend long match the truth comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my horrible summarizing skills and lack of decent editing. But hoping you can ignore that please enjoy!

“Castiel can you come up here?” Castiel's photography teacher and the head of the newspaper, Mrs. Mills called. He closed his computer and walked up to her desk.

“Yes?” he asked.

“So I’m sure you’ve heard about the big soccer game this weekend.”

“Of course, the whole school is talking about it.”

“Well I need someone to go and take pictures of the game, and since you’re the best photographer I have, I figured I would ask you.”

“Wait, what? Isn’t it over the whole weekend? Like go on the bus and stay at the motel and everything?”

“It is, I know that sounds like a lot, but I’m sure you can handle it. Just get this permission slip signed and bring it back to me tomorrow, coach singer will fill you in with the rest of the details if you go and see him.”  Castiel took the piece of paper, a little confused, normally he wouldn’t even go to home games. He knew this was a great opportunity but he wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of sports and there was one particular person on the soccer team that could make this weekend a little harder.

Dean Winchester, over the past few weeks he had been constantly flirting with Castiel, if his atrocious style could be considered flirting. He must have noticed Castiels slight (well not all that slight) crush on him. He had always somewhat liked Dean, and the constant attention didn’t help to ease those feelings. But he wasn’t a bad person, he had told him numerous times that if he really wanted him to stop all Castiel had to do was say that word. But if he had to go on a two day trip with him, he would probably do something stupid like kiss him or hit him. Castiel put the form in his bag and put his computer away as the bell rang.

He walked to his next period, math and sat down in his normal seat. Dean was in this class, he sat in front of Castiel and usually took the few extra minutes in the beginning of class to talk to him. Dean slid into the seat and took a second to get his things together before turning around grinning ear to ear. He did seem to smile a lot around Castiel.

“Hey, Cas.” He usually insisted that people call him Castiel but he liked the way Dean used his occasional nickname.

“Hello, Dean.” Giving him a quick, polite smile.

“So I heard you’re coming with the team to the game this weekend to take pictures, maybe you should let me take a look at them after, alone, ya know so I can see the great job you did.” He really was bad a flirting. And how did he already know Castiel was going, he, himself had only found out the period before himself.

“I’m sure you will see them in the newspaper like everyone else.” He said trying not stare at him or start grinning in return.

“You know everyone has to share a room at the motel, you never know maybe I’ll get lucky and we’ll get paired together.”

 “Mr. Winchester, if you could refrain from flirting with Mr. Novak for a few minutes I would like to start the lesson.” Came the disgruntled voice of their teacher. Dean winked at Castiel before turning in his seat, gesturing teasingly to the teacher to go ahead. Castiel ran his hand through his hair letting a deep breath out. Nothing good could come of Dean and him sharing a hotel room.

 

That Thursday he turned in his permission slip to Ms. Mills.

 

He only had a day to figure out the details so his next stop was Coach Singer. The only time he knew of where Coach Singer was, was after soccer practice. He would be in his office, which happened to be through the boy’s locker room. He sighed heavily as he stared at the door labeled ‘MEN’ in big block letters. Knowing that if he went through he would be faced a ton of, likely, half naked soccer players. He pushed the door open and a huge waft of steam hit him. It was evident the showers had been run, the floors were wet and most of the players were hanging around with towels around their waists. He did his best not to stare, mostly keeping his eyes on the ground as he walked through them.

“Winchester, I think your boyfriend is looking for you.” He winced as the voice from behind him spoke, he had been hoping not to run into Dean. Dean, in only a towel; Dean, with water running down his bare chest; Dean, hot and wet; Dean, who’s head popped around the corner of a row of lockers only moments after the voice called.

“What?” He laughed before noticing who was in front of him, “Cas!” He jumped and blushed a little, although Castiel was sure it was just from the temperature of the room. He moved a hand to confirm his towel was still secure, while the other went to his neck rubbing it anxiously, “What- uh- what are you doing here?”

“I’m just looking to talk to your coach about this weekend.”

“Oh! Right, of course, his office is over there.” Then he muttered something about _why else would you be here_

“Thank you, Dean, I have been in here before.” He said with an amused smirk as he moved passed Dean reaching for the door to the coach’s office. He knocked and heard a gruff “Come in”

“Mr. Singer? Mrs. Mills said I should come to you for the information about this weekend.” Castiel said walking into the disorganized office.

“You must be Castiel, take a seat, I’ll get you the paper.” Said the man behind the desk, Coach Singer. He was a bearish older man, with a full beard and mustache and he always wore the same hat or maybe he just has a collection of a few. He was the soccer coach and one of the math teachers and although Castiel had never had him he was supposed to be very good. He rustled in his desk before pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to him. “The bus leaves three pm after school tomorrow, we should get to the motel around eight o’clock. The game starts at nine am the next day and if we win that game, there’s another match that night five. If we win the first game, we’ll spend another night at the motel and drive back the next day, if not we’ll drive back that night. Got it?”

“Yes, of course. And uh one of the guys mentioned we would be sharing rooms, are we picking roommates or is it assigned?”

“Oh right, they’re assigned, I was going to tell the boys in a few minutes but since you’re here.” He reached into the desk again and pulled out a piece of paper, “Looks like you are with,” he paused to look down the page, “Winchester. Dean Winchester,” he added his full name as an afterthought, “you know who he is?”

“Yes, we have a math together.”

“Then you should be fine, I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”

“See you tomorrow.” Castiel muttered as he stood up and grabbed his bag to leave.

He walked out of the office and was once again met with the loud echo of boys yelling to each other. Most of them were just pulling on shoes or toweling their hair dry. Dean was leaning on a locker talking to one of his friends, Victor, maybe. His hair was still a little damp and was mussed up nicely, his clothes were in slight disarray. He leaned comfortably against the locker talking casually. Castiel rarely saw him look so, well normal. He had a habit of looking slightly arrogant around Castiel. He was almost passed him when Dean seemed to notice him.

“Cas, wait up,” He turned waving to his friends, “talk you later guys.”

“Dean.” Castiel said in greeting.

“So you need a ride home or anything, we could go hang out. I know this secluded little meadow in the woods, like something out of a fairy tale.” His eyes wandered from Castiel’s eyes as he talked, from his eyes, to his lips, to his hair and down to his chest, all in the space of a few seconds. He had a small smile on his lips as he talked too. Sadly, before he could answer Coach Signer walked out to announce the sleeping arrangements.

“I should go, and you should probably listen to your coach.” Castiel said quickly turning to leave before Dean knew they would be spending one, maybe two nights together, considering how good their team was.

 

The next day when Castiel walked into his math class Dean was already there. Castiel sat down and started pulling out his books when Dean turned around smiling again.

“So, you, me, this Friday night, our room.” He said waiting for Castiel's reaction.

“How long have you been waiting to use that one.” His voice was neutral but he couldn’t hold back a small grin, “it’s truly one of your worst.”

“Only a couple hours, and don’t insult me I spent good time coming up with that, I mean it was either that or actually pay attention in class and you’re a hell of a lot easier to think about.”, when Castiel didn’t say anything he kept talking, “So do you think we’ll have to share a bed? I, personally, am not opposed but if you are, I am willing to take the couch.”

“Good to know, but I believe that we will each have our own bed.”

“We can still share, ya know if you’re feeling a little lonely.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

The teacher started talking, interrupting Dean like she regularly did.

He managed not to catch Dean’s attention for the rest of the day. When he got to his locker at the end of the day he saw Dean, conveniently leaning near it.

“Funny seeing you here.” He said as he began to open it.

“Oh hey! I didn’t even know your locker was here. But since I’m here we may as well walk down together.”

“I appreciate the idea but I have to go to my photography classroom to get my camera, so it would probably be easier if we went separately.” Castiel said as he put his books away and pulled out the small duffle with his clothes and things for the weekend.

“Ah who needs easy, come on,” he grabbed Castiel's hand and started to walk the opposite direction.

“Ah Dean, the art hallway it that way.” Castiel laughed as he nodded toward the other hall. He would have used a hand but one had his bag and the other was still captured in Dean’s hand. He knew he should pull it out but he couldn’t bring himself to.

“Obviously, it’s that way, I knew that.”

“Of course Dean.” He said to his feet, trying to hide his amused grin. Once they were at the classroom, Dean let go of his hand to let him grab the camera from the small set of lockers in the back of the room. He walked back to Dean and gestured for him to walk out of the room.

“Can I see some of the pictures you’ve taken?” Dean asked shyly as they walked, hands noticeably apart, to the bus.

“I guess.” He shrugged and pulled the camera from around his neck to hand to Dean. He started flipping through them smiling at a few, looking amazed at others.

“Wow, these are awesome.”  He said handing the camera back.

“Thank you, I really enjoyed taking them.”

“Are you going to college for photography?” They were nearing the bus as they talked.

“Maybe, I love it, but it’s a difficult field to get into and probably not a safe bet.”

“I think you could do it.” Dean said taking Castiel's bag to put in the underbelly of the bus.

“Oh sorry, I guess I should have asked.” He said when Castiel raised his eyebrow in question of taking his bag.

“It’s fine,” he laughed, then realized, “Hey where’s your bag?” He asked as they stepped onto the big bus, it must be the ones they use especially for long trips.

“What?” Dean asked, fanning innocence.

“You didn’t put any bags in the bus.”

“I may have put them in earlier and then gone back in.” He said rubbing his neck and looking at the ground.

“Oh.” Was all Castiel could say. He walked onto the bus, Dean behind him and choose sit on one of the farther back chairs. Dean stood in the aisle awkwardly, probably wondering if he should sit with Castiel or not, “You can sit.” He said after a few uncomfortable seconds. He slid into the seat putting his backpack on the ground in front of him.

 

Four hours later Dean was asleep on the chair next to him, his mouth was parted slightly and Castiel could see his eyes twitching under their lids every few seconds. Most people were talking softly or doing something else relatively quiet so the bus was peaceful. He wondered if he should wake Dean, if he slept the whole trip he wouldn’t get a good sleep before the game. He bit his lip trying to decide what to do when the bus hit a big pot hole, shaking the whole thing so violently that Dean jumped awake. He flinched as he opened his eyes before his gaze slid to meet Castiel's anxious stare.

“Were you watching me sleep?” He sounded a little hopeful. Castiel's eyes widened while he shook his head quickly to deny it.

“No, why would I do that, I was going to wake you up so you didn’t sleep for the next two hours and then stay up all night bugging me.”

“Oh, well naturally.” He shifted to sit up, his face dangerously close to Castiel's still leaned over face.

 

Two hours later the bus rumbled and bounced into the parking lot of an old but well-kept motel. They all line up to get their bags before moving to Coach Singer for their keys and a stern “Get to bed”. The whole team, including Castiel, were exhausted so they all went about these tasks menially without fuss. Dean went to grab both their duffels while Castiel got the key. He tried to grab his bag before they got to the room but Dean kept evading his hand. After a few tries he gave up and let Dean carry everything, except Castiel's backpack. They got the door open with minimal difficulty, walked in, throwing their bags on respective beds.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Dean said walking toward the adjoining bathroom, right before he got to the door and turned and leaned against the frame, “would you like to join me?” he said it with an over exaggerated flourish of his hand toward the dingy bathroom.

“I think I’m just going to get some work down.” He said sitting down and pulling out his laptop. Even though he really didn’t have any work to do. He sent a quick text to his parents letting them know he was safe and sound and going to bed soon. Then sat back and just messed around online.

When Dean came back out, in just a pair of boxers, Castiel couldn’t help but watch him. He kept his head down only allowing his eyes to follow him to his bed until he would have had to turn his head, a dead giveaway. He stood up quickly and walked into the bathroom to take his own shower. By the time he was done, Dean was under his covers, reading a book. Castiel walked over to his bed turning out the lights as he did. They both knew it was early, but the day of traveling was truly tolling and they had to be up fairly early the next day.

“Good night, Dean.” He said quietly

“Sweet dreams, Cas.” Dean replied simply. The light clicked out and they were both asleep within a half hour.

 

They woke the next day to a loud banging on the door.

“Winchester, Novak, let’s go! There’s a diner attached to this crappy motel and we gotta eat quick.” Came the sound of one of the boys on the team. It was seven-thirty, they would have to leave by at least eight-fifteen if they wanted to get to the soccer fields at a decent time. Castiel quickly claimed the bathroom, he was changed and had his teeth brushed before Dean had even started changing.

“You a little eager to get out there Cas, hoping to catch me naked.” Dean said with a cocky smile. Castiel turned his head slowly a neutral, if not slightly unsettlingly, calm smile was on his face.

“Something tells me I wouldn’t need to do anything but ask and you would strip for me.” He even surprised himself with his retort. Dean just stared for a second before muttering.

“I’m not that easy.” Castiel just laughed lightly as he grabbed his wallet and phone walking out of the room. Once he left he made his way to the diner for something quick.

 

After breakfast the team went and grabbed their stuff, and Castiel, his camera plus extra batteries, before filing back onto the bus. Dean still sat next to Castiel but didn’t say much on the quick ride to the fields. The game started promptly at nine o’clock, Castiel wandered around the field taking quick snapshots every time the opportunity presented itself. Anytime Dean would run by him, he gave him a wink and a smile. Castiel even managed to capture one of them. Finally, it was the last few seconds, their team was up by one but Dean still had a chance to make a killer shot. He stood down field from the goalie, sizing him, or his skill, up.

He ran to the ball *click*

The top of his foot connected with the ball *click*

The ball flew through the air toward the goal *click*

The ball flew through the goalies hand *click*

It connected hard with the net *click*

The team erupted with cheers, even though they knew they would win they still were ecstatic. They high-fived, chest bumped and ran onto field to congratulate Dean. He was quickly swallowed up by the fray before Castiel could even make come up with the idea of going up to him.

*click*

 

The team decided to celebrate afterward, going to one of the rooms to have a little party. Castiel knew no one would care if he showed up but he decided it was better to wait until the next game, that night, to make a reappearance.  Dean came back to the room, took a shower and fell asleep all within about twenty minutes. With only a few words toward Castiel, mostly suggestive comments about Castiel taking pictures of him all day. Castiel spent most of the time between the two games, uploading pictures onto his computer and editing them. There were so many it would take forever, along with the ones he was bound to take later. This was definitely his least favorite parts about taking pictures for the newspaper.

The next game was mostly the same as the one that afternoon, although it was apparently a much bigger deal. Dean didn’t even try to get his attention unless he was on the bench and even that was only once or twice. They won that game too, the cheering could probably be heard from across the large park.  He was pretty sure this game led to the championship, but he wasn’t certain and knew if he asked Dean, he would likely be in for a long explanation about soccer. Not that he wouldn’t enjoy seeing Dean talk so enthusiastically about something but none the less. The celebration was much the same, or at least Castiel assumed since he hadn’t attended the other. But this time Dean had insisted, saying he couldn’t just sit in their room the whole time and he promised not to bug him. This time though there was alcohol. It was probably stupid of them because if they were caught they would be kicked out of the championship but they all seemed content on celebrating. Dean got himself and Castiel a drink, and while he continued to sip that one for most of the night, Dean had enough to make him pretty tipsy. He tried talking to Castiel  When Castiel suggested they go back to their room he looked scandalized, asking if he was asking what he thought he was, before bursting out laughing and agreeing to go back. Once they got there Castiel went to the kitchen and poured him a big glass of water.

“I’m not talking to you until you drink this whole thing and sober up.” He told him as he set it in his hand. Dean let their hands brush together and just stared up at Castiel as he talked before moving the cup to his hand to take a sip. Castiel went back to his computer, allowing Dean some time to finish his water.

“Cas, we should watch a movie or something.” Dean said.

“I can’t Dean I really need to do this and you should go to bed you sound beat.” He didn’t really sound all that tired.

“Come on I bet it’s not nearly as important as,” he paused probably looking at the list of movies they offered, “Well whatever the hell these are you should watch one with me.”

“Nope, I need to filter and edit the photos from today.”

“Can’t you do it later?” He whined.

“Dean please I really need to work.” He said trying to ignore the other boy currently stretched out on the bed. Since when had he started acting friendlier and less flirty?

“Come on, can’t you do that stuff on the bus.” Dean whined. Castiel took a deep breath and closed the computer, spinning in the chair to face the sated looking boy on the bed.

“Look Dean I get it, you know how I feel about you and you enjoy my reactions toward you but I can’t take the mockery right now. So please, please just let me work.” He pleaded before turning back and opening the computer again. He hadn’t meant to snap but spending the whole day with Dean and knowing he didn’t really want him was starting to get him down. Dean was quiet for a second before he spoke again.

“You think I’m mocking you?” He whispered. Castiel didn’t acknowledge him, instead continuing to choose and edit pictures. He heard the sound of bed springs speaking and foot steps behind him a moment later, he hoped Dean was either going to the bathroom or he was going to leave. Then without warning his chair was getting spun around and Dean was grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him in for a long, hot kiss. Castiel didn’t take long to catch up, hand sliding into Dean’s hair the other on his waist holding onto his shirt tightly. Dean inhaled deeply through his nose, letting one hand slide into his hair and the other into his back. He dipped his head before slowly guiding Castiel up so they were the same height. They held each other tight just enjoying the moment together. After a few minutes, Castiel felt Dean push a little, prompting him to move to the bed. The moved back until the back of his knees hit the bed, he let go of Deans shirt to balance himself as he sat back slowly. They crawled to the middle of the bed refusing to break about from each other. This wasn’t Castiel's first kiss but he wasn’t very experienced so he let Dean set the pace, they moaned into each other’s mouths occasionally. Eventually, they ended up rutting against each other, hot and eager, both too happy to move. Dean ground down onto Castiel while he rolled his body up to meet him. When they both had cum they collapsed down and to catch their breath. “I was never mocking you.” Dean said into Castiel's shoulder. Instead of answering he just pushed himself down, kissed Dean once more before they both fell asleep. Too blissed out to clean up.

 

The next morning Castiel woke up to an empty bed, the shower was on letting him know where Dean was. He was confused by the horribly uncomfortable feeling in his underwear before he remembered the night before. That’s when he started to freak out, what if that’s all Dean wanted and now he wouldn’t even give him the time of day again. The water was shut off, the pipes squealing and before he could pretend anything else, he closed his eyes and faked still being asleep. He heard the door open and Dean padded over to the bed. He didn’t do anything for a few seconds before laying a hand on Castiel's shoulder and saying.

“Cas, babe, you got to get up, we’re leaving soon and you’ll definitely want to shower.” Castiel's eyes opened slowly, looking up at Dean before speaking.

“Did you just call me babe?” He had meant to sound hopeful but to his own ears, he sounded shocked. Dean’s eyes widened as he slowly stood back.

“I-uh sorry I just because of last night, I guess I assumed, but uh no, ya just forget I said anything.” He walked around the bed quickly to get his clothes, running a hand through his hair.

“No, wait, you’re right!” Castiel said jumping up to follow him.

“Castiel its fine, you never felt the same way, last night was a fluke. You don’t need to let me down easy or whatever.”

“Feel the same way? Dean I’ve liked you since freshman year.” Castiel said still standing behind Dean, “I just figured last night was all you were looking for, nothing else.” Dean dropped the shirt in his hands then turned to face Castiel.

“Wait you thought all I wanted was to get you into bed?”

“Well originally I thought you were messing with me, but yeah.” Castiel said dropping his gaze.

“Like I said last night, I was never messing with you.” Dean said. Castiel looked up again before reaching for his Deans and kissing him again. Before either of them could say anything else the door behind them burst open. They jumped apart and turned to look at their visitor. It was one of Dean’s friends.

“Keep it in your pants boys, we’re leaving in a few minutes.” He said arms folded, then walking out again yelling, “Winchester and Novak finally got their heads out of their asses!” followed by some more people saying “finally” or “about time”.


End file.
